The use of and development of communications has grown nearly exponentially in recent years. The growth is fueled by larger networks with more reliable protocols and better communications hardware available to service providers and consumers. Many communications and entertainment systems are growing together as people expect services that are more intuitive and integrated with their day-to-day life. Some systems, devices, features, and services have not kept pace with the growth experienced by sections of the communications industry. In particular, answering machines and voicemail systems are mostly still limited to legacy systems and applications.